


Shower Thoughts

by Ssirius_Blackk



Series: A Time for Introspection [1]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Season 2 Episode 03, post episode drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssirius_Blackk/pseuds/Ssirius_Blackk
Summary: It’s strange how enlightening a shower could be. Set post 2.03.





	Shower Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tjmystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjmystic/gifts), [deathtosanepeople](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtosanepeople/gifts).



> Inspired by Wyatt's shower scene in season 2 episode 1 and the Hollywood episode, I decided Lucy needed some time to lament about some things. This will be the first installment of an ongoing drabble series featuring both Lucy and (at some point) Garcia.
> 
> HUGE thanks to tjmystic and deathtosanepeople for their epic editing skills and endless support!

Lucy stood beneath the hot waterfall that was the bunker’s plumbing, closing her eyes as it pounded against her skin. It’s strange how enlightening a shower could be. She thought perhaps it was because when you showered, you were stripped down to nothing except your bare skin. Water, she knew, was often a symbol for renewal, for change, for cleansing. And god, did she need to be cleansed.

In her mind’s eye, she saw images of her mother and Emma, of the Rittenhouse agents that she met briefly, who often glared at her with distrust and sometimes distaste. It was that time spent in the confines of Rittenhouse that she truly felt the loneliness hit her.

Her time spent with those…those _people_ (she couldn’t exactly call them monsters – then she would have to call herself one), made her miss the people she thought were lost forever.

Lucy had missed the care and humor of Jiya, the thoughtfulness and pure genius of Rufus, Wyatt’s risky but necessary defenses, and Garcia’s invaluable knowledge and bluntness.

 _Wyatt…there was something there_ , she thought, as she started massaging soap over her skin. Or so they both thought. It felt like a total cliché to be with him. It was the expected thing to do, considering what they had been through before and after the explosion. And he was a good man, even if he was hotheaded and impulsive. Plus, it was clear to everyone, most especially to Lucy, that he was still mourning his wife. He never got the closure he needed, and she wasn't sure if he ever would. His wife would always be a part of him. A part of his past, but it would forever linger on the surface.

And the night they spent together in 1941...she couldn’t deny it was special. Or something. She started to scrub harder, as if that would help improve (or erase) the memory. If she being completely honest, it was a brief escape from reality. Even if it wasn’t as good as she hoped, it was nice to completely lose herself in someone else for a night.

She shook her head, spraying water everywhere. She didn’t need to continue reflecting, yet she couldn’t help but think about how unlike Garcia Flynn Wyatt was.

Garcia suffered more loss than the whole team combined. He had lost his family, his career, his reputation. He did what most widowers did when they were mourning: fall into a deep, lonely, possibly destructive hole. But instead of drinking too much or partying or other typical self-destructive things, he decided to focus his energy on vengeance. Perhaps it was equally as destructive, but it seemed to give him a purpose.

Unlike Wyatt, Garcia was able to go through the cycle and come to terms with his loss. It was not easy, and he clearly thought of them often. But everything he did was so they could come back and grace the world with their presence. He knew what kind of man he became, was blunt about it.

The thought of him and his plight made her sob. She wished she was as strong as him. He always seemed so unaffected, so sure when it was necessary. As if there was an endless well of resolve inside him, ready to be dipped into at any moment. She also wished she had his ability to suppress and compartmentalize. She let out a choked laugh, leaning her head against the cold shower tiles. He would have already processed every single thing that had happened, and buried it quickly and deeply.

She hadn't even come close to actually going through her feelings about her tenure in Rittenhouse's ranks. About...her mother. God, her _mother_ . Garcia was right -- as always. How could she have not _known?_

Lucy let out a growl of frustration, tugging on her hair as she shampooed it. It hurt, like she intended, but it didn’t get rid of the thought. In fact, it made her feel worse. She leaned against the cold wall again.

Maybe the shower was pointless. It didn’t cleanse her of all the evils she had endured.

Maybe nothing ever would.


End file.
